nerdiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Kelathadan
Kelathadan (aka Kelli) is a female elf PC in the Om campaign played by Brian. Summary Kelli was an elf living in Waymere in 465. She fled the city in light of increasingly anti-elf polices made it dangerous to be an elf in the city, but was captured by a squad of Gildornian soldiers rounding up conscripts. She was rescued by the Fate Fighters and later joined them in their mission to free the several elf leaders from wrongful execution. She was at the Battle of Waymere and fought alongside the Fate Fighters while there. Background Little is known about Kelli's background, other than she lived in Waymere for a number of years before fleeing in 465 after the increasingly racist and dangerous edicts of Duke Marcus Cornelius Agrippa. Unfortunately she was soon captured by a Gildornian squad of soldiers picking up citizens and pressing them into service. She was stripped of her equipment, bound and to be marched back to Waymere to either be forced to join the Gildornian army or, possibly, executed. A Fateful Encounter The conscription squad was making their way back to Waymere when they came upon the Fate Fighters and Ju-Lin, who were also on their way to the city. The GIldornian officer demanded that they surrender to be conscripted, but they declined, leading the officer to order an attack. The Fate Fighters made short work of the soldiers and free the conscripts, including Kelli. When Kelli learned of their mission to free the elf leaders Merith, Tacitus, Memnon and Athos from execution by Duke Agrippa, she volunteered to assist them, which they accepted. Accompanied by Margot, another of the prisoners who had been freed and wished to help, Kelli and the Fate Fighters made their way to Waymere to scout the area where the public executions would soon take place. Rescuing the Elf Leaders The Fate Fighters, accompanied by Ju-Lin, and Kelli, entered the city through a secret sewer entrance. Margot was reluctant to enter the sewers and agreed to watch the horses in a nearby grove. After only a short way into the sewers, however, they encountered a sewer nymph named Aguria who stated she would only let them pass if they assisted her with the "scaled ones", a group of troglodytes who had recently become more aggressive and were attacking her morlock followers. The Fate Fighters agreed, and sought out the creatures. They eventually encountered four of them and, with Ju-Lin acting as translator, they said that they served "the dark one" who was "ever hungry" and they demanded a tribute. The Fate Fighters surmised that "the dark one" was no doubt the creature who was directing the troglodytes to Aguria's people and demanded an audience. The trogolodytes agreed and led them to their leader, and adolescent black dragon. Wu Xen demanded that the dragon leave the sewers immediately and it laughed and told demanded that the Fate Fighters slay Agula and her followers it as its slaves for the rest of their lives. Wu taunted the dragon into attacking him and he was soon joined by Fern, Opal, Apal in fighting it while the others took down the troglodytes in the room. Kelli slipped behind the distracted dragon and launched a devastating attack on the softest point of it's underbelly. In short order the beast and its minions were slain. The Fate Fighters rescued five elves, led by Tolthis, that the dragon had as prisoner. Margot agreed to escort them to the clearing where they left their mounts until the Fate Fighters business in Waymere was concluded. Gathering Information The Fate Fighters plan involved leveraging Ju-Lin's contacts in the city to gather as much information as possible about the planned public executions. To that end they holed up in her secret safehouse within the city while she made contact with her informants. While they waited, Kelli offered to empty the bank accounts of Fynn, Fern and Corin, as they would likely be banished from the city after freeing the elf leaders. The authorities were already looking for the Fate Fighters and Kelli had a magical item that let her change her appearance so it was a natural choice. The trio offered her a reward for her service, but she declined stating she simply wished to help. Ju-Lin met with her contacts and informed the Fate Fighters that the executions were to take place in two stages at a grand spectacle, the first would see the executions of Captain Wynona Falco, Atticus Brock, Sir Stephen (the warden of the prison when Merith first escaped) and Captain Horatio Higgs (for fleeing the Battle of Dead Man's Cove.) The second wave would involve the execution of Merith, Tacitus, Memnon and Athos. Her contact Captain Gwain Jervis stated that he would help the Fate Fighters if they agreed to also safe Wynona (which was already their plan) and allow he and the 30 men in his command settle in Fernstead. Jervis stated he'd return in a week's time to hear the Fate Fighter's answer and provide more information if they agreed to his terms. With her side of her deal with the Fate Fighters fulfilled Ju-Lin left and the Fate Fighters departed the city through the sewers. Planning the Attack Kelli accompanied the Fate Fighters back to Stonewatch Abbey, where they spent several days making preparations for the coming mission. On the 18th of the Twins Kelli and Wu returned to Waymere to meet with Captain Jervis. The two returned to the city through the sewers and agreed to Jervis' terms and conditions. He provided them with direct intelligence about the planned execution and Gildornian army uniforms to disguise themselves. Kelli agreed to loan Wu her hat, so he could attempt to secure a means to recover a portion of the remains of Atticus Brock for later Resurrection, should the mission fail. With that they left the city through the sewers again, stopping only to secure an agreement from Aguria to use her morlocks to cover their planned retreat through the sewers if the Gildornians chased them. The Battle of Waymere Though they did not plan it this way, the Fate Fighters planned rescue of the elven leaders coincided of the Orlesean sneak attack on Waymere. The execution was to take place in a grand spectacle on the parade grounds. The plan called for Kelli, Fern and Margot, disguised as Gildornian soldiers, to position themselves near one of the buildings near the parade grounds to determine if any of the prisoners were within, and to launch the attack to save the prisoners on the signal. Using the magic of Namas, Jasper was able to determine that the human prisoners, Wynona Falco, Sir Stephen, Horatio Higgs and a pair of guardsmen who were on duty when Merith escaped prison, were in the building in question. Atticus Brock was nowhere to be seen. While the Fate Fighters waited for the perfect moment to strike, an airship appeared in the sky and a messenger arrived announcing that the Orleseans launched their attack upon the city. Deciding that there would not be a better time Fynn, Jasper and Opal began bombarding the Duke's position with spells. The Orlesean attack involved pirates from the Brotherhood of the Coast hidden in a nearby building to begin attacking and for Orlesean and minotaur marines to land at the docks and march through Paradise square. Although Kelli and Margot had expected to have to fight Gildornians, they instead began to help organize them and stood side by side with them to try to fend off the invaders. While they held the line Fern freed the human prisoners, The fight was a losing battle as the enemy just kept coming and the Fate Fighters began withdrawing to the sewers with their freed prisoners to make good their escape. Kelli spotted Wu, who had been holding off the enemy to allow Jasper and Fynn to get away with the elf prisoners, get stuck in the magical Web of a Grey Wizard. Kelli came to his rescue just before his attackers could kill him, striking one down and cutting Wu free to defend himself. Kelli and Wu continued to hold off the enemy while Jasper next tried to usher the fleeing Gildornian civilians to South Gate to escape the city and the wanton slaughter of the Orlesean attack. After seeing to the escape of as man citizens as possible Kelli rendezvoused with the rest of the Fate Fighters in the sewers where they had initially planned their escape. While they regrouped they took stock. Tacitus and Athos had been killed, and while Merith and Memnon were recovered, they wore magical collars that left them lethargic and mentally dulled to the point of near non-sentience. Wynona was freed, but had taken command of the Gildornian soldiers in the area and was continuing to fight Orleseans in the city. Opal had flown off to attempt to sink the Orlesean and minotaur ships in the harbor was still missing. Fynn had recovered an unconscious Penelope Strong, however she was in her bird form and wore a collar that seemingly brainwashed her to cause her to attack them. The best news, however, was that Corin and Apel had spotted Felix Lapubelle fleeing the scene and captured him. Jasper and Fynn examined the collars on the elves, and determined that there was a magical effect that would kill the wearer should anyone try to remove them. Through some spells to counter the effects and Kelli's locksmith skills they were able to remove the collar on Memnon, but not on Merith and Penelope. Abilities and Personality Kelli appears to be a highly capable stealth fighter and locksmith. She has demonstrated an ability to remain hidden but also to strike from unexpected angles with devastating results. Kelli appears to be a giving and altruistic individual offering help others, even at the risk of her own life, without any request for reward. Category:Om Category:Characters Category:PC